<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Budding Peony by aigooooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944980">A Budding Peony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aigooooo/pseuds/aigooooo'>aigooooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rivals In Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Dance, Awkward Crush, Ballet, Budding Love, F/M, Fluff, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aigooooo/pseuds/aigooooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini story series of Crystal moving on and finding an unexpected love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crystal Chase/Hector Grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rivals In Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780399</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Budding Peony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>What do you think snow becomes after it melts?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hmm… Ah! Spring! No matter how cold it is now, Spring will always come for sure!</em>
</p>
<p>Crystal opened her eyes slowly and got up from her bed. She opened her curtain and saw the first signs of Spring arriving. It marks a new year in school and a new chapter in her life. It has been over 5 months since Kenrick and her have broken up and a little over 1 month since their clique’s dynamic got better.</p>
<p>As she got out of the bathroom, she saw a piece of cloth covering a plate of food and a note from Belle</p>
<p>‘I have 8am classes today so I can’t prepare fresh food for you today, heat this leftovers before heading to class. I made some energy bars, grab some before dance rehearsals k. see you later!’</p>
<p>She heated up the food and quickly grabbed some energy bars before leaving for class. This semester, they are having pas de deux (duet) classes with the boys . Crystal only hopes and prays that she has a confident and trustworthy partner. When Crystal had her first pas de deux class at her old school, her partner was insecure and had little confidence in himself. So, he dropped her once on the head while attempting a ‘fish dive’ [1] and twice on her butt when he self-doubted himself and realised his grip on her. Traumatic.</p>
<p>When she arrived at class, the pair list was already pasted on the noticeboard outside the class.<em> Hector Grace? Where have I heard his name before?</em> While Crystal is deep in thought, she heard someone shouting her name. Looking over, her best friend Ayumi jumped and hugged her “I MISSED YOU” “I miss you too Ayu!”</p>
<p>“I heard from my brother that you are partnering with Hector, Crystal”</p>
<p>“Yes, I just saw the list, who are you partnering?”</p>
<p>“My brother” pouted Ayumi.</p>
<p>“Ouch, sad” laughed Crystal while Ayumi is whining</p>
<p>“I KNOW RIGHT!! I thought I am going to partner with a hot dude and fall in love” Ayumi said while turning and falling dramatically “and he will catch me when I fall” Crystal held her hand out and pulled Ayumi up.</p>
<p>“Yet, I got my BROTHER as my partner, how tragic is that” Ayumi continued to whine while her brother Aito stared at her unbelievably.</p>
<p>“Anyways, you are partnering Hector right?” asked Aito</p>
<p>“Erm, yes. This name seems very familiar but I cant remember where I have heard it before.”</p>
<p>“You are in for a treat, good luck. See ya girls later in the afternoon!”</p>
<p>“Bye!” replied Crystal and Ayumi.</p>
<p>- Afternoon -</p>
<p>There were many murmurings and chatter in the dance studio when Crystal, Ayumi and Aito arrived.</p>
<p>“oh my god Hector looks even better in real life!!”</p>
<p>“yes! how I wish he would just swipe me off my feet”</p>
<p>“no, look at how aloof he is, so mysterious. KYAA I just love him so much!!”</p>
<p>“i wonder who his partner is!”</p>
<p>Crystal and Ayumi looked around and heard what their classmates were saying. Crystal is still wondering who ‘Hector Grace’ is. Aito seem to have observed Crystal’s thoughts and pointed to the guy. “That guy is Hector Grace, Crystal.” Crystal looked at the guy Aito have pointed to and her knees felt weak. <em>Damn. He has blue eyes, a rusty brown coloured hair, taller than average guys and he is just gorgeous.</em></p>
<p>“Alright class, I am sure everyone has received notice on who their partners are, go find them and introduce yourselves ladies and gentlemen” said Mr Park.</p>
<p>Hector approached Crystal and said “you..”</p>
<p>Crystal did a little courtesy and replied “my name is Chase, Crystal Chase”</p>
<p>“I am Hector Grace, hope to have a good partnership with you” as he bowed.</p>
<p>Crystal could almost feel burns on her back from the other girls’ jealous stare but she ignored.</p>
<p>“Lets begin class shall we? Don't forget that at the end of the semester, we will be holding an audition for a debut pair in Romeo and Juliet in winter season. So train your ass off as this will be a one in a lifetime opportunity to debut and sign with a world class company into the real dance world. Mrs Valdez and I expect nothing less for dancers of Everlife Academy ”.</p>
<p>Initially, they were very awkward with each other and did not talk in class. Even though they were perfect partner in their work, they did not bond any more than being “duet partners”. Hector would call Crystal ‘Chase’. Crystal was not used to this formality even though they are of the same age but still suck it up as Hector will say “it is rude to call someone by their first name when they barely knew each other”.</p>
<p>2 months into the term, Crystal and Hector have gotten closer and started hanging out after class to try out choreographies. They have even started calling each other by their first name (Crystal finally convinced him that they knew each other enough to call by their first name). Their chemistry with one another is undeniable.</p>
<p>Crystal always admired and observed how smooth Hector was in allegro work, his jumps almost seem like he was flying across the room. That is when it hits her after many weeks.<em> Is he THE Hector Grace? who is known for winning first for his solo in La Bayadere in the school’s scholarship programme??? How could I have not noticed it?!?!?</em> [2]. Crystal started to doubt herself and wonder if she is even worthy enough to stand beside him, let alone be his partner. Class went downhill for the 2 of them for class that day. Crystal would get distracted easily and would refuse to look at Hector in the eye.</p>
<p>After class, Hector approached Crystal and asked if she wanted to grab dinner after packing up. Crystal nodded her head and avoided his eyes.</p>
<p>“are you alright?” asked Hector while swinging his dance bag on his back.</p>
<p>“oh er ya! why wouldn’t I be?” chuckled Crystal, hopping he would not notice how down she feels after the duet class.</p>
<p>“You.. shouldn’t feel lowly about yourself.” Crystal looked up at Hector while he continued talking and walking ahead, “I… th..ink you are an amazing dancer. I really like the way you express. I am glad you are my partner..”</p>
<p>Crystal stopped walking and stared at Hector. Hector looked at her and suddenly blushed and looked away. “ah.. I am sorry if that came out weird… I am not really good with words..”.</p>
<p>“HAHAAHAH, its alright, I am glad you are my partner too!” smiled Crystal.</p>
<p>Hector smiled back gently and held out his hand “Let’s.. do our best..Crys..”</p>
<p>Crystal gave the biggest smile she could muster and took his hand “yes, for us and for the future”</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘What is this feeling in my heart? Why is my heart beating so loudly?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Peonies are said to bloom from late spring to summer. It also means a budding romance focused on love between two strangers. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To a new start, to a new love.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment and kudos are much appreciated. Check out our original series Rivals In Love too!!</p>
<p>Thank you for reading :))</p>
<p>ending notes: Here are the videos mentioned in this story, have a watch if you are interested -^^-<br/>[1] : Sleeping beauty wedding pas de duex’s fish dive  (2:36)<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsjk4e2yz2E<br/>[2] : La Bayadere solor<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKM7d_kFKGU</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>